familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marshall County, Kansas
Marshall County (standard abbreviation: MS) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 10,117. The largest city and county seat is Marysville. History On May 30, 1879, the "Irving, Kansas Tornado" passed through Marshall county. This tornado measured F4 on the Fujita scale and had a damage path wide and long. Eighteen people were killed and sixty were injured. Law and government Marshall County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.80%) is land and (or 0.20%) is water. Adjacent counties *Pawnee County, Nebraska (northeast) *Nemaha County (east) *Pottawatomie County (south) *Riley County (southwest) *Washington County (west) *Gage County, Nebraska (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 10,965 people, 4,458 households, and 3,026 families residing in the county. The population density was 12 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 4,999 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.14% White, 0.23% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 0.80% from two or more races. 0.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,458 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.70% were married couples living together, 5.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.10% were non-families. 29.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 23.60% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 22.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,089, and the median income for a family was $39,705. Males had a median income of $28,361 versus $19,006 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,090. About 6.40% of families and 9.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.60% of those under age 18 and 9.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Map of Marshall County (map legend)]] Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Marysville, 3,065 * Blue Rapids, 1,046 * Frankfort, 797 * Waterville, 628 * Axtell, 432 * Beattie, 267 * Summerfield, 203 * Vermillion, 99 * Oketo, 84 Unincorporated communities * Herkimer * Home * Lillis * Bremen * Marietta * Vliets * St. Bridget * Cottage Hill Ghost towns *Barrett *Bigelow * Irving * Lone Elm * Hull * Schroyer * Mina Townships Marshall County is divided into twenty-five townships. The city of Marysville is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Bigelow || 06725 || || 66 || 1 (2) || 97 (37) || 1 (0) || 0.96% || |- | Blue Rapids || 07675 || || 78 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.23% || |- | Blue Rapids City || 07700 || || 1,201 || 13 (34) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.98% || |- | Center || 11850 || || 151 || 2 (4) || 98 (38) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Clear Fork || 13875 || || 54 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Cleveland || 14100 || || 91 || 1 (3) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 1.02% || |- | Cottage Hill || 15850 || || 143 || 2 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Elm Creek || 20600 || || 178 || 2 (5) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Franklin || 24450 || || 337 || 3 (9) || 98 (38) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Guittard || 29225 || || 454 || 5 (13) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Herkimer || 31450 || || 234 || 3 (7) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Lincoln || 40850 || || 130 || 1 (4) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.36% || |- | Logan || 41975 || || 335 || 4 (9) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Marysville || 45075 || || 383 || 5 (12) || 84 (32) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Murray || 49275 || || 640 || 7 (18) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Noble || 50850 || || 217 || 2 (6) || 92 (35) || 1 (0) || 0.83% || |- | Oketo || 52550 || || 251 || 3 (7) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Richland || 59450 || || 206 || 2 (6) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Rock || 60425 || || 123 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | St. Bridget || 62100 || || 232 || 3 (7) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Vermillion || 73550 || || 1,012 || 11 (28) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Walnut || 75025 || || 144 || 2 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Waterville || 75975 || || 797 || 9 (22) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Wells || 76525 || || 131 || 1 (3) || 98 (38) || 0 (0) || 0% || |} Education Unified school districts * Marysville USD 364 * Vermillion USD 380 * Valley Heights USD 498 ;Historical * Axtell USD 488 (Marshall County) and Sabetha USD 441 (Nemaha County) consolidated to create Prairie Hills USD 113.School consolidations in Kansas for past decade; Topeka-Capital Journal; July 24, 2011. Trivia * The township of Franklin has produced one Major League Baseball player...pitcher Frank Wayenberg. (b. August 27, 1898) * The township of Herkimer has produced one Major League Baseball player...outfielder Butch Nieman. (b. February 8, 1918) * The township of Walnut has produced one Major League Baseball player...pitcher Don Songer. (b. January 31, 1899) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Marshall County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;County * Marshall County * Marshall County - Information, Blue Skyways ;Tornados * Irving, KS Tornado * Historical Tornado ;Maps * Marshall County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Marshall County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855